Super Natural
by Sisters of Story
Summary: the head game maker Victor Salva has big plans for the 150th hunger games.(there was no rebellion)He has found 2 mutants from every district and he's gonna make them fight to the death. Who will be the first ever abnormal victor?read to find out! SYOT closed
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago

I'm running. I'm running for my life. This guy has been suspecting for weeks and now he's losing his patience.

"Dang, he's fast" I think. I can't run any faster and this guy's catching up. It's my only chance. I spread my soft white wings and take off. The guy pulls out a phone and snaps at least 5 photos of me. He then calls someone, but by then I'm about a mile away. I can still hear his call,though, with my ultra hearing. Yep. That's right. I have 2 powers. My name is Coral Lori from district 4 and my parents have powers. Well they did until the capitol found out and took the away. My Dad had wings and my mom had ultra hearing. I continue flying when I slam into something. A giant hover craft was what I slammed into. It had a net sticking out of the side and the guy that was chasing me was watching me through the window. They pull me inside, restrain me and then the man starts talking.

"Hello. So nice of you to join us" he said. Not like I had a choice. "I am Victor Salva,the head game maker for the 150 hunger games" he said. What! But this year will be the 147th games. besides, I'm only 11, I can't go in the games yet. "I understand that you can't go into the games now, but by the time the 150th games come around, you'll be 14. Nice age for the games, isn't it?"he said as if reading my mind. I was about to reply when someone jammed a needle into my arm.

I woke up hours later on a bed in a poorly light room with 3 faces staring at me."

Who are you?"I asked in a shaky voice "Where are we?". An older boy replied to me.

"We are the tributes for the 150th hunger games. Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Vortex Narwhal from district 4. I can make vortexes and force fields."he said.

"Who are you?" a little boy asked. "I'm Coral Lori from district 4 and i can fly and I have ultra hearing"I tell him.

"I'm Wyatt marrow from district 3. I can control lightning and flames. I'll be 12 in 3 years" he said.

"I'm his district partner Tess plugg. I can turn invisible if I stay really still and am really quiet."said a girl sitting on a bed 2 beds away from me. I didn't even notice she was there. She was probably practicing being invisible.

A peacekeeper comes into the room and said "lights out". We all fell asleep

The next morning the same peacekeeper came in and woke us up. He escorted us to a big room filled with weapons and big glass cases.

"They made one for each of us" said vortex "yours is the big one with trees, mine sends weapons at me to help me practice force fields, Wyatt's is a burn proof room and Tess' has cameras everywhere to see if she can get from 1 side of to the other without being seen. When more tributes come they'll fill the rest" .

"Welcome to training" said Vortex "get comfy, you'll be here everyday for the next 3 years"

**Present time**

A peacekeeper slammed on the door.

"Wake up"he said. I groaned. For 3 years I have been waken up at 6 am just to go down to the same training centre I've gone to for years. I look around me and counted

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22. Yep everybody's here. The peacekeeper brought us our breakfast,which we had 10 minutes to eat, and brought us down to training. I walked over to the bow and arrows that I've gotten so familiar with and then went into my glass case. It was 30 feet tall and 20 feet wide. i pressed a button that sent moving targets to run all over the floor. i spread my whitish-brown eagle wings and jumped up. I flew into the air and strung an arrow. I shot it at the first target. I missed, but that's to be expected for my first shot of the day. I strung 2 more arrows that both found their mark, when I got called into the central area.

"Why hello everybody"said Victor Salva, our head gamemaker,"we have found the 24th tribute and now training will become more serious. You will be given 2 days to make your skills the best and then we will examine your skills. The rest of Panam now knows the twist, so after you exams you will be given an interview to show you of to Panam. Now keep in mind that these will just about determine who wants to sponsor you. You need sponsors in the games. They could be the difference between life and death."he continued on about sponsors, which he has given us many lectures about, and then said

"Alright, you may continue training, and would someone please help this girl"

* * *

Hey everybody! this is my second story that I've ever written. This is by Le procrastinator's little sister aka Le procrastinator number 2. Please tell me what you thought about this story via review or PM. Also be sure to check out my other story too young to compete. Also I need tributes for the games. Right now I have both from 3 and 4, but I need the send your tribute like this

Name

Age

District

Weapon

Power

How they got caught(volunteered or got stolen)

other info

Please read, review and PM!:)


	2. Chapter 2

1 week ago

Tasha POV

I ready my bow. I have a perfect shot of a bunny. I was about to shoot when i heard leaves rustle. "Dang the peacekeepers are here" I think. Normally in district 7 if your above 13 your punished for not being in the woods during work time, but I'm in a part that we're not really allowed in and I'm hunting too,which is banned. I hide behind a tree when I hear a voice.

"Tasha, we know your back there. We've been suspecting for days and now we're sure. "Dang, they've known all along."I think. I start to run and the guy starts shooting darts at me. I turn my head."Hey, this guy's not a peacekeeper."I think. That means he's here for the other wonder he's using animal darts. I keep on running, planning to do a sharp turn, but he keeps on shooting and I can only go in a straight line. "When will he stop shooting!" I think, getting angry now. My vision starts to go red. "No, I can't morph in front of him, he'll know for sure then." I think. I can't help myself. I morph into a wolf. He gets a shot right on my hind leg. I tumble over.

"Ah, your so beautiful in wolf form,with your silver fur and all. Don't worry, you'll be able to be in this form all the time in the games."the man said."The games!" I think. I black out.

* * *

Present time

Coral POV

I walked up to the new girl.

"hey whats your name? How did you end up here" I said.

" I'm Tasha. It means wolf in Caddo. If you didn't already guess, I can turn into a wolf like a werewolf, except I can do it to my will. Except when I'm mad. Then I kinda turn into a wolf involuntarily. I'm hear because I was hunting where I wasn't supposed to and this guy found me and put up a chase. He was shooting darts at me and I got mad, so I turned into a wolf involuntarily. Then he actually hit me with a dart and I woke up can you do?" asked tasha.

"Well I'm Coral and I can fly. I also have ultra hearing." I told her.

"Wow that's so cool!You have 2 powers?" said Tasha.

"Yep. How old are you? What district?" I asked her.

"I'm from district 7. I'm 16 years old" She said.

"I'm 14. District 4." I told had a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh, well I was kinda hoping we could be allies, but I guess you want to be with the careers"she said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she turned back to me. "Well I was planning on ditching the careers this year. They're rude,arrogant, and think they're invincible in the games." I said.

"Really!" she exclaimed.

"Sure. Let me show you around. That's your pod. It specializes in your ability and will challenge you based on your ability. Mine is high,has lots of trees, and sends weapons at me in flying mode,and in ultra hearing mode it will say something really quiet and I have to react. Usually it says in a really quiet voice 'someone is coming at you from behind' or 'duck'." I told her.

"Usually on the first day your pod is under construction, like it is now." I told her, pointing to pod labeled Tasha. There were game makers holding electronic tablets(aka i-pad)that moved things around electronically and placed objects in specific places.

"So we'll just find you a weapon today, although i guess you have you wolf teeth and claws." I said

"Ya, but humans taste gross and I prefer using actual weapons. The wolf features make great back up,though"said Tasha.

"Well I guess you like axes"I said

"Don't be stereotypical. I hate axes!They're so heavy. I prefer using bow and arrows. I have a natural hunters sense, due to my wolfishness."she said

"Well you already have a weapon, so let's practice. I prefer a bow and arrow too. I can hit people from high up."I told her.

"hey Vortex" I called

"Yeah?" He replied

"Meet Tasha she can turn into a wolf. We want an alliance, you in?"

"She can turn into a wolf! cool! yeah she's in!But I don't want any more, this is now an alliance of 5. If we continue we'll have all the tributes with us"he said

"Alright,no more."I said i turned back to Tasha. "Your in, let's go practice"

* * *

Chapter 2 done! Remember to review and send in tributes. I'll try to get the point of view of every tribute sent in, whether it be them getting caught, them in training or them in the now I have both from 3 and 4 and the girl from 7, but I need the read and review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

sp

A peacekeeper opened the door and yelled

"get up, get up! today is a special day, so get up". We all groaned in sync. A special day usually meant a long speech and extra hard training. The peacekeeper stayed at the door and watched us get ready when he noticed Tasha still sleeping.

"Hey you in the corner, get up!" he yelled as he walked toward her.

"Uuuhhhhhhhhh"She said sleep still in her voice. She picked up her head.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"5 a.m. You got a problem with that?" Tasha looked up.

"What!"she said.

"I asked if you had a problem with that"The peacekeeper said, anger in his voice. Tasha looked ready to say yes, but I stopped her by shaking my head.

"No"she said. "Alright. get up get dressed and line up" said the peacekeeper. I opened the chest at the foot of my bed, picked out my clothes and put up the curtains around my bed.(kinda like those curtains around beds in hospitals). I stood at the edge of my bed and waited for the peacekeeper to come back. 5 mins later everybody was ready and the peacekeeper came back with the game maker.

"Alright" The game maker said"We will be having a tribute parade to show you off to the rest of panam. You will be assigned a stylist and they'll make you glamorous for it. These are your stylists.".24 men and women,all wearing fancy clothing, came into the room and went to a tribute. A lady with bright pink skin and a purple dress walked up to me.

"Why hello,hello. My name is Twilight and I'm your stylist. Please follow me."she said. We walked out of the room.

She brought me into a new room full of bathtubs, tweezers and a lot of pointy things and introduced me to 3 other people.

"This is your prep team. They will help you get ready for me."said Twilight and she walked out of the room.

"Hello! I'm Quicksilver and this is Jewel and Goldie. Please come over here."Said the tall man. I walked over to them. They gave me 2 baths, but luckily didn't have to use the tweezers because for the 3 years I've been here, they've made me very familiar with a razor. Then Twilight came back in and my prep team left.

"Hmmmmmm, spread your wings for me dear." she said.I did.

"nice color,like eagles maybe angels"she said "Hmmmmmmmm"

She gave me an outfit with face-paint like and eagle, but a flowing white dress like an angel. I met back up with Vortex,who had a purple suit with swirls and a crown that looked like the top of a force field and had the static effect of it. a peacekeeper brought us to a giant room with 12 different chariots. Ours was blue with 2 tridents on the end and fishing nets adorning the rim. Usual for district 4 except for the wings sticking out of the side and the fountain-like dome, that looked like one of Vortex's force fields, spouting on top. We decided to walk around and see the other tributes.

District 1 had the girl in a pink and jeweled outfit (her power is to make jewels appear and she has control over them) and the boy had an interesting costume of different creatures all over him(his power is to be able to control the minds of animals).The district 2 boy had a completely black costume (his power is to control darkness) and the girl had a completely white costume (she can control light. What Coral doesn't know is that they are twins that voluntarily came to the man and signed up for the games together).Wyatt had a red and black costume decorated with lightning bolts, had his hair in a flame-like fashion and was holding a lightning bolt. Tess had a silvery dress with black make up on. The costumes went on like that with each costume relating to the power, not the district. I was interested in 1 costume especially. This big male from district 12 had a completely black costume except for red and white flames coming up the legs. He had flames trailing behind him(like katniss and peeta) and his hair was done up like Wyatt's.

"Would all tributes please report to their respective chariots"said a voice over the speaker. We walked over to our chariots.

"ready to be shown to panem as our real selves?" asked Vortex.

"as freaks?" I asked.

He smiled."Yep"

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry for not posting, I've been working on this chapter for a while. I still need more tributes. Right now I have

District 3 both

District 4 both

District 7 girl

District 12 boy

Also if you want to send in district 1 or 2 I already have their powers.


	4. Chapter 4

The peacekeeper opened the door and flashed the lights."Wake up!" He said, but I was already up. Our first day of official training was today and I wanted to be the capitols favorite. Instead of the peacekeeper bringing us breakfast, he just brought us right down to the training hall. I was tried and hungry,but knew better than to complain.

A trainer came up to Tasha and showed her the buttons and controls. I was a bit surprised when a peacekeeper came toward me, but he brushed right past me and continued toward a pod across from mine. I turned to watch an saw a giant boy in the cell across from mine. He looked 6 foot something and had dirty blonde hair, amber eyes and a scar straight across his face. He found a button that sent the moving targets across the floor. He was backed up against a tree and shooting balls of fire at the targets. He looked pretty tired and when the peacekeeper tried to stop him, he just looked mad. The peacekeeper burst in and the boy erupted into flames. The boy pretty much scared the peacekeeper off and made his pod burst into flames. Victor came in with about 10 peacekeepers.

"We're going to have to put him out, like when we caught him"said Victor "Why didn't you make his pod fire proof,like that 3 boy's?"

"We didn't know he could do that, sir"replied a peacekeeper.

"Well,put him out"said Victor. His pod was already burnt to the ground, so the peacekeepers got buckets and hoses and aimed. The all drenched him at the same time. The boy withered to the ground and started smoking. the peacekeepers tried to pick him up, but got burned. Eventually, they got Wyatt to carry him out,because he's burn proof. Somehow, none of the other pods got effected.

"Well, stop staring and get training! You need all the training you can get!"said Victor, noticing us all staring. I looked at the ruins of the guy's pod. I think his name was Mark. His pod was crispy and black. Well,what was left of it. Most of it was gone. I went back over to my pod and picked up my bow. I spread my wings and took off. I pulled my string back and fired. I missed, being very distracted by the event that just went on.

"Behind you"said a very quiet mechanical voice, barely a whisper. I ducked, but not fast enough. A branch slammed into my back and knocked me down. I heard some giggles and laughs and I looked beside me. It was the twins from 10, Aqua and Pyros, the ones that volunteered together. I gave them a look and they ran away to their own pods, thinking of me as a career and that I would make them targets.

"Lunch time!" a peacekeeper called. I went to the tables

Mark POV

3rd day here. I walk to my pod and press a button. red and green targets came out from behind the trees. One charged right at me. I summoned up a ball of fire in my hand,not wanting to show the other tributes my true form. I shot the ball at the target and it went up in flames. Another 3 came up to me and I shot a pillar of fire at them. They dissolved into a pile of ashes. I noticed one coming at me from behind. I spun flames around me and he walked right into them. I backed up against a tree so that none could come at me from behind. I shot balls of fire and burnt a lot of trees to the ground, many of which crushed the targets. I noticed a peacekeeper coming towards me.

"Why does he interfere with my training?"I ask myself. He came in a drew his gun. I got mad at him and swirled into my flame form. I shot balls of flames at him and he just ran off.

"If I can scare a peacekeeper I can easily kill the careers"I think. Suddenly That guy that always wears a suit,the one that captured me, came in,flanked by about 10 peacekeepers. He yelled at them for a bit and they went away. I looked around me and noticed that my pod was in flames and was practically gone. The peacekeepers came back with buckets and hoses.

"Not again!"I think. They put me out.

Pyros POV

"Well. That guy just put on quite the show"I whisper to my twin, Aqua. She giggled and said

"look at that girl over there. Her eyes are about as wide as dinner plates!" She said, pointing to a wolf girl with silvery fur.

"Lets go look around. I'm tired of training. All I do is move around fire, blow people away(literally. He has the power of wind) and move around light. I'm bored."I say

"your right. Besides, I think I almost caused 2 natural disasters. I almost caused an earthquake and flooded this place. And if you didn't use your light to stop me I would've spread darkness over the whole training center"Said my twin. We walked around when we saw a girl with eagles wings flying and shooting arrows.

"district 4 girl"I read aloud from the plate on her wall. Suddenly a branch swung out of nowhere and hit her. She fell straight down. I tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. She gave us an evil eye and we left,not wanting to become targets.

* * *

Hey guys!It's me! Thanks for your reviews and character submissions, but don't forget to send in more! Be sure to check out my other story and keep on reading and reviewing!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! glad to see your still reading. I got like 3 tributes submitted in the last chapter (although, that was like 3 weeks ago)so I plan to put them in in this chapter. Also, I had to change the district number of one of the tributes because I already have a tribute from that district. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

At lunch I sat by my alliance, but the careers beckoned me over to their table. They had no idea I was planning to ditch them.

"Hey 4, get over here!". Me and Vortex looked at each other uneasily, but went over.

"You guys were about to sit by those outlying district people! At least we stopped you"said the girl from 1, Avalon Hector, the one with super strength.

"Umm, yeah. Sure glad you stopped us from sitting by those...enemies"I lied.

"Yeah...they sure are targets" said Vortex.

The district 2 boy squinted suspiciously at us, but just smiled.

"they'll be our first targets then"he said. I gulped.

"S-sure. Umm o-ok"I stuttered

"Okay"said the district 1 boy "I was also thinking about that dragon girl from 12, cinder"

"yeah, and I was also thinking about that girl from 6, crystal. The one with ice powers"Said Avalon.

"Yeah, targets for sure"I lied. I actually liked the girl from 6. She came in last year and, while we didn't talk a lot, I would see her at lunch or watch her freeze things in her pod. I didn't know much about the girl from 12, but I saw her a few times in dragon form a few times and I can't blame the careers. She was pretty dang scary.

"Well, I'll take our trays back, seeing as it's 12:57" said Avalon. She put all the heavy ceramic bowls and plates on one try, then put it on top of the rest. That thing must have weighed at least 10 pounds, but she lifted it all with ease in one hand. I stretched and looked around. My alliance was packing up and looking at me and Vortex, whispering. Crystal was talking with her district partner, food only half eaten, not realizing what time it was and the peacekeepers were going to come and take their trays away in 2 minutes. Cinder from 12 was alone, looking bored, turning one hand in and out of dragon form. The buzzer buzzed and the peacekeepers came and took everybody's trays away. Then they shooed us away to our pods. I sighed and went back to my pod, bumping into Tasha and Tess.

"Hey guy's. just to let you know, I'm not leaving you. I just want to be unsuspisious. Now, the careers are going to target us first, so we need to be prepared " I told them. They smiled and nodded, but slightly smirked at each other as if saying 'ya, right'

"We know"said Tess.

"great, now I...wait, how do you know?" I asked, but they already left.

Tasha POV

I sat down at the table, beside Tess and Wyatt. Coral and Vortex came a bit after. We started talking when one of the careers shouted towards us.

"Oh no. what now"were my first thoughts. I noticed they were beckoning towards Coral and Vortex. They got up and left, saying they'd be back later.

"Do you think they're with us or the careers" I asked Tess.

"The careers"she replied.

"Yeah I think that too"said Wyatt. I looked at him with slight annoyance. I never really liked him. I met him a few days ago(like 2)and I always kinda thought of him as an annoying little kid(even though he's 12).

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?"I asked Tess.

"Sure."she replied. She gave me a face as if knowing what I was going to say.

"I don't want Wyatt in our alliance" I told her "and I think Coral and Vortex are going behind our backs"

"I agree"she said

"Do you want to have our own little alliance?" I asked

"Yes"she replied. I smiled

"okay"

* * *

Hey guys! sorry for not posting in forever! I had big writers block. Also, our downstairs computer got moved upstairs and now it doesn't turn on and our other computer has time restrictions and my sisters and dad usually on it, so I can't really use that on, but I managed to squeeze some time in. please review!I haven't gotten a single review in like 2 weeks and it's making me sad. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody!This is going to be the exams because training day 2 will be a lot like training day 1 and I kind of want to do this more than training

* * *

The next day I woke up before the peacekeeper came. I was still wondering about Tasha and Tess. Thought encircled my brain. "Tasha is so nice I thought she wanted an alliance." and "I knew Tess from the start. She trusted me". I think they just had an inside joke or something, and that they still trust me. Soon after the pecekeeper came and yelled

"Wake up! It's time for exams!" He said. Exams! I forgot about them. We went down to breakfast. Many were too nervous to eat much, seeing as this day is very important and might change our chances of survival altogether because today determines our chances and who get sponsors. Our peacekeeper brought us into a different room than we usually go to train. This room had hard metal benched and a barred door.

"Avalon Hector, District 1. Please report to the private exams room." A voice said. The barred door opened and Avalon pranced in, looking very confident.

About 10 minutes later she came out and her district partner, who I never learned the name of, went in. They did district 2 and it was almost us.

"Tess Plugg, District 3. Please report to the private exams room." Said the same voice.

"Good luck"I said. She nodded, but when she turned around I caught a glimpse of a smirk. About 1 minutes later she came back.

"Wyatt Marrow, District 3. Please report to the private exams room."I gave him a thumbs up. I've seen him in training. He'll get at least a 7. He came back much too soon, crying with a giant burn mark in his arm. I looked at him with pain and pity for him. I know he couldn't get a good score.

"Vortex Narwhal, District 4. Please report to the private exams room." He got up and I smiled at him. 10 minutes later he came back.

"Coral Lori, District 4. Please report to the private exams room.". I took a deep breath and looked around. Vortex gave me a thumbs up as he exited and Tasha smiled, with a hint of a smirk. I entered the room.

It was a different room than the training room. It had a single glass tank with 24 different buttons on the outside, each labelled with one of the tributes names and district.

"Coral Lori, District 4." I said. None of the gamemakers were drunk yet. I heard that district 12 almost never gets half the score they deserve because the gamemakers are always drunk, bored, and just want to get out of there. All the gamemakers had there full attention on me. I pushed the button with with my name on it and my usual pod popped up. A stand with a bow and a quiver of arrows popped up. I grabbed them and entered the pod. I spread my wings and flapped. I pushed the button that sends moving targets all over the floor. I drew an arrow and fired. I was aiming for a guy in a tree, but I missed. Instead I shot a big buff guy with a big shield and heavy sword and killed him. Some gamemakers gasped and wowed. I had no intention of telling them that I wasn't aiming for him.

"Behind you" I heard a whisper. I did a spinning kick(Which is not very easy in midair) and broke a giant branch that was swinging at me. I continued fighting, only missing 1 target and being hit by one branch, when I noticed the time. T he big clock above the gamemakers told me I had 1 minute left. I notched 5 arrows at once, killing the remaining 4 targets. i missed the last one, so I held an arrow and nose-dived. I pulled my wings in as close as I could and held the arrow above my head and started spinning like a screw. i bet you that I looked like a screw. I went right into him, The force behind the arrow piercing right into his helmet. I swooped up, did 2 loop-de-loops and landed gracefully. The Gamemakers burst out clapping, probably only for that last stunt, and the head gamemaker even looked impressed.

"You may go"he said. i got up and left.I returned to the seating room.

"Your turn." I said to the ghost girl Kaiomi. She has the power to talk to and control ghosts. She went in. looking paler than she usually does, and that's saying something as she was usually white as a sheet of paper. I went back to the room.

* * *

At 8 o'clock that night

After dinner we all gathered back into the room. i noticed a new addition to the room. A TV. After we were all in the room, the TV flickered to life.

"Welcome, citizens of Panem!" said the host, Marvel.(This is the 150th games. Ceaser is either dead or retired)

"We have a very big show for you tonight. After 1 session of careful examination and, for some up to 4 years of watchful training, the gamemakers have finally decided on a score for each of our... lovely creatures(sorry, bad pun)." The audience burst our laughing. I didn't get the joke, so it was probably one of those lame jokes adults have.

"Now without further ado, the scores! first up,Avalon Hector from district 1. Her power is superstrength and she has come out with a score of...9." Avalon cheered and waved her arms in the air.

"next up, from district 1, Jet. His power is control over animals and he has come up with a score of ...10!" Everybody cheered for him and he had a smug smile on his face. They did district 2 and they got to district 3

"Wyatt marrow, from district 3. His power is fire and lightning and he has a score of ...8."Wow. He must have gotten burned doing something really impressive. I looked over at his arm. The burn mark was gone. Probably some capitol medicine.

"Tess Plugg from district 3. Her power is invisibility and she summed up a score of...8."one of the rare times both from the same district have the same score.

"And from district 4, Coral Lori. Now this impressive one has 2 powers, flight and super hearing. Now she managed to get a very impressive score of..."I held my breath. He didn't comment on the boy from 1 and he got a 10, so I know I got something better.

"11"Marvel continued. The entire room cheered for me, except for the 4 from 1 and 2, who looked a little jealous that I got a better score than them. Marvel continued, but I didn't really listen. The only thing I was paying attention to was my score. Now that's going to get me some sponsors.

* * *

Hi guys! Longest chapter yet! Over 1000 words! Yay! This is your last chance to send in tributes, because I won't be accepting any more once the games start. Also if your wondering what the arena will look like, PM me and I'll tell you because I don't want to blurt it out on the story.

Also, this is a note to Icy storms, but anybody else who wants to read it is welcome to.

You asked that i mention your tribute in the story. I will, but not as much as the others, since your tribute had a big part in too young to compete and the sequel(Which i just posted) After the jump.

And to every body, Please review with any questions, comments or suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

Almost everybody is up before the peacekeeper comes in. Today are the interviews and most of us have absolutely no idea what we are going to say, including me. I run possible lines through my head."Hey Marvel" no "I'm doing fine, Marvel. How are you?" no. I can't decide. About 5 minutes before the peacekeeper comes in I decide to just wing it and answer his questions in the friendliest manner I can. The peacekeeper comes in and flashes the lights.

"Wake up! Today are interviews and you don't want ugly bedhead on stage, so wake up and find your stylist!". For the second time that week, our stylists flood into the room.

"Hello honey."Twilight says.

"Hi" I reply. She brings me down to the room filled with bathtubs, tweezers etc. and my prep team comes in.

"Hello. I'm sure you don't need much preparing, seeing as you were here a few days ago, but let's check anyway"said Quicksilver. They put me in the tub and start washing me. Somehow I accumulated a small layer of dirt in my sleep, so once the bath was over the tub water was slightly brown. They put rose scented oils on me and peppermint scented shampoo. Don't tell me how those 2 scents could possibly smell good together, but they did. My prep team pulled out a razor and shaved me, sing the tweezers to take of the last little stubs. My Prep team left.

What felt like only seconds later, Twilight came in holding a blue and purple dress. It fit perfectly, and she even cut slits in the back for my wings.

"Well, your all set. Why don't you go back to the bedroom?"said Twilight and I left.

I noticed that the beds were replaced with water beds and The TV had stayed in the corner from the previous night, but an x-box and a wii were added, as well as a pool table in the corner and a ping pong table in the other corner. "Wow, they really want to make our last day good." I think. I walked over to the wii and find the twins Aqua and Pyros playing a game with a chubby plumber trying to find stars. Wyatt and Crystal were watching them and Cinder was playing pool in the corner with her district partner and Tess and Tasha

"Whatcha playing?"asks Wyatt to Aqua.

"Super Mario Galaxy"replies Pyros."we can't beat the level 'Luigi's purple coins'".

"Can i play" asks wyatt.

"Me too!"says Crystal

"Sure. Grab the remotes over there" says Aqua, pointing her head to a couch in the corner. They continue playing and Vortex comes in.

"Want to play ping pong" he asks. He snuck up behind me so good, that even my heightened hearing couldn't detect him. I Jump.

"Ack! you scared me! and ,um, sure, let's play."I said. After multiple games, most of which Vortex won, we are called down for dinner. Instead of going to dinner, we are brought to a room with red plush couches and TV screens.

"Time for your interviews"says Victor Salva, who I never realized was standing right in front of us.

"Please have a seat. Avalon Hector, Please stay at the base of the steps and wait for Marvel to call you on."He said. We hear Marvel introduce the crowd and call on Avalon. He asked her how she got her score, her strategy, her family and why she thinks she should win. Soon she comes back down and her parter goes up. They go through 2 and 3 and finally it's my turn.

"Citizens of Panem, please welcome Coral Lori from district 4!" says Marvel. I walk on stage.

"So Coral, what is your power? Or should I say powers."

"I inherited flying from my dad and super hearing from my mom. My dad taught me how to fly by pushing me of a cliff" The audience burst out laughing. After Marvel got over his laughter and calmed the audience, he continued.

"What is your strategy in the arena?"

"Kill and don't be killed. Stay high and shoot from above"

"I see. Now for the question we all have in our heads, how did you get your very impressive score of 11?"

"Marvel, it's hard to kill a flying bird with a sword and almost no archer has enough arm strength to shoot that high. All i have to do is drop and arrow and let gravity take it's course. I have the upper hand. Literally."

"Very good answer. Now, your wings."

"What about them?"

"I think the capitol really wants to know if the rumors are real."

"Sure Marvel"I spread my wings and flap till I'm about 3 meters in the air. The crowd goes wild.

"Once again, Coral Lori from district 4!". I fly of the stage.

* * *

Hey everybody! last call for any tributes. The next chapter will be the games! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning a nervous wreck. "Today are the games. Today i might die" I think. Instead of the normal peacekeeper that usually comes in, our lovely head gamemaker Victor Salva comes in.

"I'm sure your all excited for the games. I sure am. This game is going to be the biggest hit ever. Now you better not wreck it for me."He said. He clearly wanted the games to be more of a success than our lives.

"Now, I came to remind you of the rules. No suicide, no cannibalism, no rebelliousness. everything else is fair game. Now please report to your stylist for your arena outfit.". We went down to the breakfast hall and, after the biggest breakfast I ever had, My stylist came in. She escorted me down to the room and she started talking.

"We're not going to shave you this time like most stylists would. I'm guessing you want that little extra layer of warmth.". Twilight gave me a tracksuit. at least it looked like a track suit. It looked like a tracksuit except the outside was waterproof and slightly rubbery, but my skin could breath, and the inside was fleece, but felt like silk. It had a full, slightly hard, hood, 2 pockets on the outside and 2 inside and a belt with 2 hooks and 2 pockets. She unzipped a pocket by my heart and slid my token in. It was a small, smooth, white rock. Just before Victor saw me I was hiding in the grass. I was practicing flying and I heard him talking on a Bluetooth. He was saying "she's somewhere here" and "yes president, the winged one will be caught today". I knew he was talking about me, so I dove into the grass. I was so scared and worried so I grabbed a smooth rock and started rubbing it, like a worry stone. When he noticed me, I threw it at him, but he caught it. After he caught me he said I should consider it for a token. Now it's my token.

Then Twilight said"You can win this. Like you said in the interview, you have the upper hand". And with that I went back to the room.

About an hour later a peacekeeper came in and brought us to a hover craft. I couldn't tell because of his helmet/visor, but I could swear he was crying for us. We got into a hover craft and the peacekeeper escorted us to a room. We all got strapped in and the hover craft started moving. A lady with a cart came in. She pulled out a giant needle and came up to me.

"Arm"she said. i whimpered slightly.

"W-what's that?" I asked

"Oh it's just a tracker. We need it so that the gamemakers know where you are and if you are dead"she said. I stuck out my arm and she injected the tracker. It blinked a red light 2 times and then went out. The hover craft slowed to a stop and we stepped out.

My stylist Twilight escorted me down to a small room with a tube in it. She opened the door and I saw the familiar face of my mom.

"Mom!" I cried out "I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know. I'm sorry you have to be here. I told your father that we should have had your powers removed when you were a baby, but he wouldn't listen. Oh, nevermind that, it's my fault. If I just let you go over to your friends house like you asked, you wouldn't be here!" She said. She was crying freely.

"Oh once I lose you, I'll have no one left!" she wailed.

"Wait. what about dad? Why isn't he here?"I asked.

"Oh they didn't tell you? He died a year ago in a fishing accident. An orca attacked his boat and they sank. He didn't make it out."

"Don't worry mom. My friend will take care of you."

"Oh you didn't hear that either! Your friend was reaped 2 years ago. She didn't make it out. Her brother died in a fishing accident with his father, the same one that took you dad, and now her mom is in a deep stage of depression. I'm sorry"

I don't know how I was holding myself together. My dad was dead, my friend was dead and my mom was wailing her heart out in front of me."don't worry mom. I'll win" I said, though slightly unsure. I was crying.

"5 minutes to launch"said a voice on the intercom. I cleared up my tears and hugged my mom goodbye. I said goodbye to my stylist and stood before my tube.

"1 minute to launch."

"Goodbye" I said. I stepped in the tube.

* * *

The arena opened up around me. In front of me was the cornucopia. It was in a target shape with the cornucopia in the center and 12 rings around it each labeled with a number from 1-12. it had rope,matches, pick axes, flashlights and helmets, along with a variety of packs on the outside ring labled 12. Rows of fruit and vegetables lined the ring labeled 11. A variety of meat items along with pitch forks, ropes and knives were on the ring labeled 10. On the ring labeled 9 was bread grain and pasta. On 8 were blankets, clothes, jackets, costumes etc. On 7 were axes, wooded planks, wooden bows and arrows and giant wooden knitting needles. on 6 were toy trucks, toy trains, real cars you name it. On 5 were cables, radiation protective suits and wires. On 4 were tridents, nets, fish and pearls. On 3 were wires, what looked like a holo, a hand held tracking device and a GPS. Lots and lots of weapons of every kind were held on 2 and sleeping bags and tents decorated 1. In the center, a mixture of all the rings as well as more luxury items were held. I looked around me. I was in the capitol. Bright pink and orange streets led to 12 different paths around me, each labeled with a number.

Wyatt, Vortex, Tess and Tasha came up. I pointed towards the path labeled 4. They all nodded. The countdown started. I got poised to run.

60 seconds later

GONG.

* * *

Hey everybody! We're in the games now! The bloodbath will be in the next chapter and I'll be having a meeting with the head gamemaker and president 'cause i really want to tell you what the arena is. I am officially giving the very last call for any tributes that you want to send in. The tributes I have are

D1 girl (super strength)

D2 girl(healing powers of others minor injuries)

D3 both(invisibility and fire/lightning)

D4 both(flight/super hearing and forcefields/vortexes)

D5 girl(talking to/controlling ghosts)

D7 girl(can turn into a wolf)

D8 girl(can make ice shield and can freeze people to the ground

D10 both- twins(earth, fire, shadow and wind, fire, light)

D12 both(can turn into a dragon and fire powers)

Please review!:)


	9. Chapter 9

I launched myself towards the cornucopia.

I picked a pack and a flashlight out of 12, an apple out of 11, a pack of jerky at 10, skipped 8 and 9, picked a bow and 2 quivers out of 7. I flew right into 1(literally) and picked up a sleeping bag.

Our plan was that me and vortex would go to the blood bath to get supplies (since I was the only one that needs weapons) and Tess, Tasha and Wyatt would go to the district 4 isle. Instead, Tasha went wolf form and attacked Wyatt and Tess turned invisible and went into the blood bath. Wyatt summoned fire and somehow dodged and attacked Tasha.

I snapped back into reality when the district 2 Aisling launched herself at me and drew her dagger. She stabbed my arm with her dagger and knocked me to the ground. She raised her dagger prepared to stab.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back to my sister, and my 3 week old daughter. I cannot let a traitor to the careers win"she said. "whoa. and 18 year old mom?no wonder she's so nice" I thought. Before she had time to stab, I shot out my wings and threw her off me. I drew an arrow and shot. I missed, but apparently it hit something. An image before me flickered and got stained with blood. It fell to the ground and i saw that I shot Tess.

The boy from 10, Pyros, tried to jump on me, but Vortex sent out a force field to surround me and Pyros got electrocuted. His figure withered around on the ground for a bit and then went still.

I spread my wings and picked up Vortex, flying towards the isle labelled 4. I looked down and saw that Wyatt was lying dead on the ground, after Tasha bit his head off. She looked a bit shocked, seeing me flying off with Vortex.

The district 12 girl was in her 10-foot-tall dragon form, attacking the district 5 girl while her district partner aided her by shooting fire out of his hands to counter the white blasts of fire that Kiaomi was shooting at them.

Avalon from district 1 picked up the slightly chubby boy from 8 and threw him into the side of a building, and he died on impact, slowly sliding down the yellow building. The girl from 8 , Crystal, screamed and ran into the section labelled 11, picked up a pineapple and threw the spiky fruit at Avalon. It bounced of her and Avalon charged towards the girl, chasing her into the isle labelled 6. That's the last I saw before me and Vortex took a crash landing into a tree in 4.

* * *

Marvel(host) POV

"Hello citizens of Panem! Today I have a very special show for you. The head gamemaker, Victor Salva, will be joining us today to reveal the arena to us." i said. Victor walked onto the stage

"Now, now Marvel, don't get too excited. I will not be revealing my plans for the games, just pictures of the arena."he said. "Now I have prepared a special presentation for you all.". victor tapped something on his wrist and a full map of the arena extended.

"Now, as you can see, the arena is shaped like a flower with 12 petals. Each petal represents a district. The district number is shown by each house. Each neighborhood is shaped so that a giant number is shown on each petal. There will be traps, no doubt, but rewards will be given as well. The last thing I will say is that each tribute will find a special surprise in there respective district. That is all I will be saying"said Victor. There was no doubt about it. Victors arena was spectacular. President Criswell will certainly not be disappointed.

"Well, thank you for your time, Victor."I said.

"You are welcome" said Victor. He stood up and left. I faced the cameras

"And thank you for your time, panem. Be sure to watch the special hunger games channel. You'll be updated on the current standings, bets, and of course, you'll be able to watch the games live. Thanks again, and marvel out!"

* * *

Hi everybody! We're in the games now! every chapter starting next chapter I will be posting a list on who is dead. Please remember to review giving me advice, suggestions, comments, whatever you like. This is a reminder that I ill be accepting no more tributes, but that doesn't mean you can't review!


	10. Chapter 10

I fell out of the tree and felt the soft grass

ZAP

The world around me faded. I opened my eyes and found myself in a whole new place. It was still in the same section, as the surroundings were somewhat the same, but I was in a new place. I felt a hard wooded dock under me and saw boats tethered to their posts. I looked around and realized I recognized this place.

"Vortex, it's the canals!"I exclaimed. They have a section of canals in district 4 shaped like a grid that let the fish swim in. Not usually out. I heard no reply from Vortex.

"Vortex?"I cried"Where are you? This isn't the right time to play a prank!". No reply."Vortex! come out!"I yelled. No reply. I realized that if he was here, I would hear him with my super hearing. I cried into my pack. After a couple minutes of crying, I finally saw that I was getting my pack wet. I decided to open it and see what I got. Inside was a large rock. That's it. I yelled out in frustration-

"I knew I should have gotten a pack from the center! I should have expected a large lump of coal from 12!" I threw the lump of coal on the ground.

CRACK

I turned my back and walked away. I didn't care that the rock broke in half. It was just a stupid rock. Then I heard it.

Beep, Beep, Beep

I looked back behind me. On the inside of the rock, a mini fire had started, but it released no smoke, giving me warmth without blowing my cover. On the other half there was a small contraption. I picked it up in my hand and noticed a button on the side. I pressed it. A blue projection came up of the whole arena. I saw a giant flower. In the center was a big C. The petals were labelled from 1-12.

"Oh my Gosh. It's Panem."I say to myself. I soon notice 24 little dots, each labelled with a number from 1-12 and a name, as well as a power."It's all the tributes!" I think "This is the key to the arena!". I see that 10 of the dots are x's, not dots. As if on cue,

BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM

10 dead. My device had the same amount dead. I looked at the small machine in my hand. A list appears

Dead

D1 boy, D3 both, D5 boy, D6 girl, D8 boy, D10 girl, D11 both, D12 boy

A big red warning sign flashed in the center of the screen.

"Warning, 1 tribute within 1 kilometer" of you said the sign. I smiled. I pack my bag with my apple, pack of beef jerky, fire half of the rock and sleeping bag. I sling my quiver of arrows over my shoulder along with my pack and stuff hold my bow in my hand and stuff the map machine thing in my chest pocket, the one with the zipper. I'm ready to find him. Vortex.

Vortex POV

My back landed with a thud on the soft grass.

ZAP

I leaped to my feet, a ball of purple force field electricity already in my hand. I looked around me. I was in the same spot and no tributes were around me. Not 1. Not even Coral.

"Coral!" I holler "Coral, come on, don't fly away from me, we need to stick together or else we'll die". I looked up. not a bird in the sky. Or mutant alien girl with wings. Maybe the gamemakers opened the ground and killed her. That's what they did to her sister when she was about to commit suicide to get away from the careers. An option, but I didn't hear a canon. Or a scream. When the earth swallowed her sister, she was screaming bloody murder.

"Where are you Coral!" I yelled, hoping to attract her. Then I realized that I'm probably attracting the careers too. I search around for her, but she's nowhere to be seen. I put my mind on something else and decide to open my pack. inside I find a sleeping bag, a foot long knife, a pack of crackers, an orange and an empty water bottle. I look around a realize that I know exactly where I am. It's the tree I wound rest under on every rest break in the factory garden where I pack and salt fish for the districts. It's where I met my best friend Tide, before he got promoted a week later to a fishing boat. He used to write to me all the time in training, but about a year ago he stopped writing. I hear a scream and I leap to my feet. I pull on my pack, pull out my knife and sprint towards the scream. I don't know, but it sounded a lot like Coral.

* * *

Hey guys! hope your all enjoying the story, but I can't tell because none of you are leaving comments! Please review and tell me anything you like or even dislike. Feel free to drop off advice and how I can make my story better. Also I would prefer you review instead of PM because I share an account with my sister and she tends to read the PMs and forget to tell me about them, so I never read them. That happened to me with the person that submitted Aisling. I never noticed her until I combed through all the PMs to see if anyone submitted a tribute. Well, please read and drop off any comments via review


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, well, well" said the district 1 girl Avalon from behind me. "What have we got here". I slowly turned around. Standing behind me were the 3 careers left. Avalon, Aisling and Janon. Avalon held nothing but her fists, Aisling wielded an especially long and pointy dagger, but Janon had the most frightening weapons. In each hand he held 1 heavy battle axe, the chopping part sharper than the district 4 training centre's sharpest blade and the metal part of the staff was lined with spikes. Each axe was easily over a foot long, not including the handle. I've seen this guy in training and he has super strength, which means he could easily chuck both those axes dead center on his target.

In this case, me. I reached for my bow when Janon said

"Ready to die, 4? Traitors are always the careers first targets". With that, he swung 1 axe at my head. I ducked just in time, but my ponytail was completely cut off. I stood up, but Avalon grabbed me and chucked me into the closest building. Luckily, I hit the glass door, which shattered, but the glass shards left me with quite a few cuts. I screamed out in pain when I tried to move my arm. It was broken. Avalon took Aisling's dagger and stalked towards me.

"Kill her already!" cried out Janon, but avalon, instead of making it quick, cut a slightly deep gash on my wrist. Then she moved to stab my heart.

"She can't move, let alone bandage herself. Just let her bleed out"Aisling cut in.

"Fine" said Janon. "It'll let her die in pain. she'll have no chance. let's go". They turned to leave when Avalon said,

"Wait, check her bag. We might find something useful" Janon and Aisling came towards me and ripped the bag of my back. One of my wings got caught in my bag strap and the end feathers tore off. I was in too much pain already and had lost too much blood to scream in pain. I tried, though.

"ahhhhhhh"I feebly moaned.

"Shut up"said Janon. They opened my back. luckily, I packed the fruit and beef jerky, as well as the fire half of my rock in the small front pocket of my bag, but they found the sleeping bag. Janon added the sleeping bag to his already big and bulky bag and set of with Avalon. Aisling started to follow them, but I let out a small moan. She looked down at me with pity. She bent down next to me and rubbed her hands together.

"Wha?" I said in a soft moan. She rubbed her hand faster and a small blue ball of energy appeared. She held it and brought it up to my mouth. My mouth was slightly ajar and she pushed the ball down my throat. It was ice cold. She looked over her shoulder and ran away from me as fast as she could, before I could even thank her. I closed my eyes and put my head. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation on my wrist. I looked down and saw that the blood was flowing back into my wrist and after all the blood was back, my wrist closed up. I felt little pricks on my wing. I looked back and saw that the feathers were flying back onto my wing. Scrapes and cuts were disappearing all over my body and I felt renewed and energized. I heard feet pounding on grass. I looked around me. In the distance I could see a small, dark figure running towards me. Suddenly a spiraling circle appeared next to the figure. Another appeared next to me. First I thought it was a gamemaker trap when a boy stepped out. I mentally face palmed. Duh! It was Vortex.

Vortex POV

I yank on my pack and sprint towards the scream. I ran and ran until I saw three figures walk away from the scream. No alliance is more than 2 people after the bloodbath. No alliance except the careers. I dive into the bushes around me. I swear 1 looked at me, but I didn't dare crawl out of the bushes to check. I hear a small whimper next to me. It was 12 year old district 9 girl. she came in about 4 months ago and could walk through solid objects. She see's me next to her and pulls out a stick, crudely cut into a point. She stabbed it at me and hit my lower arm, but it was carved so badly it just felt like a dull pencil stab. I yelped, but quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, hopeing I didn't attract the careers. The district 9 girl took another stab with her pencil, but I created a force-field around my body just in time. The second her pencil-stick connected with my force-field, purple electricity zapped through the pencil and arched down her body. My eyes widened as she dropped onto the ground and writhered around, electricity popping veins, burning hairs and killing her.

BOOM

went a cannon. She went still, but purple streaks of electricity were still popping up and down her skin. That made my kill count 2, both kills using my force-field. I sprinted as fast as I could, away from the short-circuited body. My throat was burning and my legs ached I saw a shadow in the distance. I created a swirling portal and stepped through. When I came out I was standing in front of Coral.

"found you" was all I said. She pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

hey everybody! hope you liked this chapter! please review!


End file.
